Semiconductor circuit technology generally requires integrated capacitor structures having high fabrication quality and reproducibility with, at the same time, a high capacitance value and a small area requirement. In addition, due to increases in operating frequencies, good radio frequency (RF) properties of integrated capacitor structures may be required.